Certain valuables or devices need to be protected from access by unauthorized personnel. Examples of such valuables include, but are not limited to, firearms, jewelry, knives, weapons, electronics, money, personal documents, and emergency food rations. Traditional safes do not allow for valuables to be placed in readily accessible areas. A secure storage device that is accessible, uses space efficiently, and is relatively simple to install and move is desirable.